Le Rebelle
by ADvsAV-version-slash
Summary: UA OS Slash. Poudlard est situé en plein Londres et Harry est un Gryffy rebelle. Il cherche sans cesse à s’évader mais, manque de pot,les membres de l’Ordre le rattrapent à chaque fois. Mais que fait Lucius Malfoy à Poudlard ?


**Résumé :** UA OS Slash. Poudlard est situé en plein Londres et Harry est un Gryffy rebelle. Il cherche sans cesse à s'évader mais, manque de pot, les membres de l'Ordre le rattrapent à chaque fois. Mais que fait Lucius Malfoy à Poudlard ? Que se passe-t-il quand, après une fugue et une entrevue avec Dumbledore, Harry se décide de fuir en utilisant la magie ? HPLM

**Disclaimer :** C'est vraiment necessaire ? Qui pense que les persos m'appartiennent ?... Pas moi en tout cas.

**ATTENTION :** Je vous préviens, cette fic est en surdose d'humour et d'amûûr !

**Note :** Cet OS a été fait sur la base d'un rêve que j'ai fais... Très bizarre d'ailleurs... Le rêve, je veux dire. Et je vous préviens : les répliques d'Harry sont les miennes à mwa que j'utilise tout les jours... Alors attention aux critiques ! mdr

**Note bis :** CET OS EST DEDIE A KILLIS. J'espère qu'il lui plaira et que... ben que c'est pour elle et uniquement pour elle.

**

* * *

Le Rebelle **

* * *

Londres était une ville magnifique, splendide, emplie de trésors architecturales et de souvenirs, calme, île de modernisation dans la mer d'ignorance. Le soleil luit généralement généreusement dans le ciel bleu sans nuages et… 

-Il pleut depuis une semaine !

Les garçons de la chambre ne répondirent pas à Harry, habitués à ses gémissements et ses cris du cœur concernant la pluie.

-Vous pourriez au moins me plaindre ! Je dois encore attendre pour fuguer !

Un bâillement lui répondit, aussitôt accompagné d'écho. Harry prit une moue boudeuse.

-C'est pas parce que c'est 5h du matin un dimanche et que je vous réveille pour me plaindre qu'il faut m'ignorer et m'en vouloir !

Les adolescents retinrent leurs grognements agacés et se résignèrent à se lever. Harry, déjà habillé, les regarda avec satisfaction se mettre debout.

-Vous allez enfin me plaindre ?

-Non, on va s'habiller, grogna le plus grognon des quatre garçons.

-Pour après me plaindre, compléta Harry. Vous êtes des amours.

Exaspéré, le grognon de service se tut. Ils s'habillèrent tandis qu'Harry sortait de la chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, il entendit des cris de colère fuser envers lui. Il effectua un sourire mauvais. Décidément, c'était trop facile de les énerver ! L'adolescent de 16 ans déjà était sûr qu'ils allaient une énième fois se plaindre de lui au directeur.

Soudain très joyeux, il se mit à siffloter en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle. Il détailla ses vêtements pour être sûr de ne pas s'être trompé en s'habillant. Il portait un tee-shirt blanc et un sweet noir à capuche avec une poche unique dans laquelle il mettait ses mains ainsi qu'un jean noir, le tout assez moulant, il en convenait volontiers. Il avait depuis longtemps renoncé à la robe noire qui était l'uniforme du collège et personne n'avait su le lui interdire.

Il sortit son baladeur et mit une chanson de rap à fond, tant et si bien qu'on pouvait l'entendre à dix mètres de lui. Il sourit, heureux d'avoir réussi à trafiquer cet appareil moldu si intéressant et d'en avoir fait un objet apte à le faire renvoyer. Il pénétra dans la salle quasiment vide et se planta dans une chaise, la mettant sur les deux pieds arrière. Sifflotant, il ferma à moitié les yeux. Il n'avait pas faim et, de toute manière, il ne mangeait plus depuis longtemps.

-Potter, cessez ce manège.

Il capta à peine la phrase et fit celui qui n'a rien entendu. Il rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête, son menton reposant sur sa poitrine, un rap violent vibrant à ses oreilles.

-Potter…

Harry bailla tranquillement, les yeux fermés, un sourire menaçant de naître sur ses lèvres.

-POTTER !

L'adolescent ne cacha plus son sourire et ouvrit lentement les yeux, enlevant un écouteur, prenant un air ennuyé, arborant un sourire faussement peiné.

-Oh, désolé je vous avez pas entendu !

Il regarda autour de lui avant de jeter un regard à sa montre : 8h. Il avait écouté du rap et fait tourner le professeur en bourrique un long moment, offrant un spectacle habituel aux élèves qui les fixaient distraitement en déjeunant. Il se tourna vers ceux qui l'ennuyait déjà si tôt le matin et, toujours sur les deux pieds de sa chaise, remarqua que c'était toujours les mêmes : Rogue, Dumbledore, McGonagall, son parrain et un petit nouveau, un homme blond de haute stature au sourcil moqueusement levé.

-Bonjour à vous. Je vous propose du café ?

Harry saisit la carafe et la tendit vers eux mais, _accidentellement_, elle lui échappa et s'écrasa sur la robe de son professeur de potions.

-Oh, je suis sincèrement désolé !

Et il éclata d'un rire nerveux alors qu'il se faisait incendier du regard par son parrain. D'un geste brusque et sans paroles, Sirius repoussa la chaise sur ses quatre pieds en un bruit sourd qui coupa toute conversation.

-Harry, ça suffit.

-Mais j'ai rien fait monsieur le dirlo… Enfin je veux dire monsieur le directeur !

Il arbora un sourire innocent et plusieurs soupirs venant des professeurs lui parvinrent.

-Arrête ça ! s'exclama Sirius, les yeux flamboyants.

-Mais j'ai rien commencé, comment veux-tu que j'arrête ?

Son parrain poussa un grondement de colère tandis que l'adolescent, un grand sourire aux lèvres, replaçait ses écouteurs et remettait sa chaise en équilibre.

Les larmes de rire aux yeux, Harry s'efforça de ne pas pouffer. C'était si merveilleux de les faire tourner en bourrique… Il entendait vaguement Dumbledore lui parler mais, avec un sourire de vengeance appuyé, fit augmenter sensiblement la musique de son baladeur.

Albus poussa un soupir.

-Ca ne sert à rien, nous n'obtiendront rien de lui maintenant.

-Vous avez un contrôle étonnant sur vos étudiants, remarqua l'homme blond.

Sirius répliqua :

-Celui-là est un cas vraiment particulier.

-Peut-être, peut-être pas…

Sirius marmonna quelques choses à propos des "Malfoy de mauvaise foi". Lucius Malfoy, car tel est son nom, mangemort non déclaré, observa du coin de l'œil le Survivant. Il était très loin de l'idée qu'on se faisait de lui… Mais dans un sens, Dumbledore l'avait toujours empêché de sortir de Poudlard ainsi seules les rumeurs pouvaient les informer de ce garçon. La seule chose dont il pouvait être sûr c'est que cet ado était puissant et rebelle… De quoi L'intéresser.

Harry bailla et laissa retomber sa chaise. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna, le regard indifférent.

-Harry, dans le bureau de Dumbledore à 9h, siffla Sirius, le regard furieux.

L'adolescent dégagea son épaule et sortit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Plusieurs regards pesants le suivirent durant sa sortie.

Ses pas le menèrent dans le parc. Il ne pleuvait plus et le vent du Sud chassait peu à peu les nuages. Il sourit, rasséréné. Il entendait les paroles furieuses à son sujet des professeurs pour le directeur et il sourit.

Et puis, comme les fois précédentes, l'envie grandit en lui, prenant une ampleur impossible. Une joie intense voulait naître en son corps et seule une chose pouvait le faire. Son âme voulait vibrer au rythme de son surnom le Rebelle.

Sans qu'il ne sache comment cela commença, ses pieds se mirent à se précipiter vers l'entrée. Ses pas firent voler les graviers de l'entrée et il entendit des cris d'effroi de chaque côté. Il eut un moment d'hésitation : sûrement depuis les fois précédentes la porte avait été verrouillée. Mais sa volonté s'affermit et il enfonça presque la porte qui s'ouvrit, miraculeusement.

Il sauta et ses pieds reprirent contact avec le bitume. Ses jambes firent bondir son corps en avant et il décida de foncer à droite vu que d'habitude il allait à gauche. Ses pieds volaient sur le trottoir, parcourant 300 mètres sans peine. Il gravit rapidement les marches d'une agence et rentra à l'intérieur. Il courut à travers les couloirs sans que personne ne se retourne sur son passage. Il se jeta dans un bureau et referma la porte derrière lui. Il bondit derrière un meuble d'où il apercevait la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc de Poudlard et se tourna vers la jeune femme brune.

-Si quelqu'un vous demande, vous ne m'avez pas vu et je ne suis pas là d'accord ?

Accommodant ses paroles d'un regard subtil, il fut satisfait d'entendre l'approbation de la jeune femme. Il reprit lentement son souffle, son regard se dirigeant vers l'extérieur. Il aperçut un jeune homme au visage hideux le chercher des yeux et il s'aplatit contre le sol, pour ne pas être vu à travers la porte fenêtre.

-Vous n'avez pas vu un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts émeraudes passer par ici ?

-Non pas du tout ! Pourquoi ?

-Ce n'est qu'un petit délinquant qui fuit son pensionnat.

Harry retint une réplique mordante. "Ce n'est pas un pensionnat, mais une prison ouais !"

-Et bien non désolé monsieur.

La jeune femme referma la fenêtre et retourna à son bureau. Harry soupira et se détendit, son regard se perdant dans le plafond. Il attendrait ici quelques heures, le temps que les recherches se calment et/ou s'éloignent. Après, il pourrait bien trouver un bus ou prendre le métro pour fuir. Et après…

"Tiens, c'est bizarre, je ne savais pas que le plafond ici était la réplique exacte du visage de Fol Œil…" Interdit, il ne réagit que deux secondes plus tard… Surtout trop tard.

-Tiens Potter, comme on se retrouve…

Harry se releva et tenta de prendre ses jambes à son cou mais la poigne de Maugrey l'en dissuada. Il se contenta de soupirer un :

-Quoi ? Déjà ?

L'homme ne répondit pas et le projeta en avant, le ramenant ainsi à Poudlard, accompagné des membres de l'Ordre le rejoignant. Harry sifflotait joyeusement les paroles d'une des chansons de rap qu'il écoutait à l'instant alors que les visages des membres de l'Ordre exprimait une lassitude immense. Sûrement qu'ils avaient marre de le poursuivre dans tout Londres au rythme de deux-trois fois par semaine depuis très longtemps… Harry effectua un rapide calcul et s'exclama :

-Et ben mes vieux, je vous jure, c'est la 6001e fois que vous me rattrapez dans Londres ! Ca se fête !

Les têtes des membres s'allongèrent alors qu'Harry éclatait de rire. Il se rendit compte instantanément qu'il était dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il fit une grimace qui n'échappa à personne. Un blond effectua un sourire amusé.

-Et bien j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de 6002e fois.

-Ca, ça ne tient qu'à votre comportement cher dirlo ! Et puis, j'aime bien exaspérer un certain ancien auror…

Il aperçut Sirius qui roulait les yeux, Dumbledore qui soupirait avant d'esquiver la gifle que Maugrey lui dédiait.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Maugrey ! Ne l'as-tu point compris ? Chacune de mes fugues étaient sacrifiées à cette noble cause qu'est d'attirer ton attention !

Il éclata de rire devant la mine choquée de l'auror et se retint au bureau pour ne pas se rouler de rire au sol. Il tenta de reprendre contenance mais il ne put le faire avant plusieurs minutes. Une fois calmé, il dit :

-Je vais dans ma chambre.

Il prit le chemin de la sortie mais Sirius se plaça devant la porte. Harry prit un air faussement frustré.

-Tu me laisse passer tu veux ?

-Non, tu retourne gentiment t'asseoir.

-J'ai pas envie.

-Et bien va te mettre debout devant le bureau.

-J'ai pas envie.

-Tu veux faire quoi ?

-J'ai pas envie.

-HARRY POTTER ARRETEZ IMMEDIATEMENT CE SORT !

Harry, qui roupillait tranquillement dans un angle de la pièce, se réveilla et cessa le sort d'illusion et celui de paroles.

-Oh désolé, c'était tellement... involontaire !

Harry se dirigea vers la fenêtre et observa le parc calme.

-C'est très tranquille ici vous trouvez pas ?

-Oui je trou…

-ATTENTION ! IL…

Tout le monde se tourna vers Sirius hormis une personne. Harry bondit sur le meuble, ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta.

-…va s'échapper… finit Sirius, miné.

Harry atterrit sur l'herbe humide deux étages plus bas. Il grimaça lorsque sa cheville se tordit et bondit à l'intérieur du château en boitillant.

-Il n'ira pas loin, il s'est foulé la cheville ! s'exclama un membre de l'Ordre, penché à la fenêtre.

Harry soigna sa cheville avec sa magie instinctive et bondit vers sa chambre. Il y pénétra et ferma vivement la porte. Les garçons ne sursautaient même plus à ses apparitions soudaines tant elles étaient fréquentes.

-Qu'as-tu fais cette fois ? demanda une fille, se limant les ongles sur le lit de son petit ami.

-J'ai sauté par la fenêtre du bureau de Dumby pendant une réunion. Ils m'ont rattrapés vachement vite aujourd'hui.

La jeune Serdaigle bailla et dit tranquillement :

-La routine quoi.

-Comme tu dis, soupira Harry en se laissant choir sur son lit.

Ses doigts tapotèrent machinalement sur le rebord de la fenêtre et il regarda au loin, le regard triste. Il ne connaissait rien de monde extérieur, hormis ce qu'il en avait vu durant ses fugues. Ce monde lui semblait accueillant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on le lui interdisait. Hormis les actions mortelles d'un mage noir, il ne risquait rien et il se savait capable d'éviter ces attaques.

Alors pourquoi ne devait-il pas quitter Poudlard ?

Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment. Son regard se reporta à l'extérieur. Il s'était remis à pleuvoir. Il poussa un gémissement dépité. Pas de fugues durant les deux prochains jours, lui indiquait son instinct. Il grogna.

A moins que… Aucun membre ne surveillait Poudlard quand il pleuvait car ils savaient qu'il ne fuguerait pas sous la pluie. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il suffisait juste qu'il récupère sa baguette, toujours planquée dans le bureau de Dumbledore. A cette pensée, il serra les poings. Pour qui se prenait ce directeur pour lui interdire sa baguette ? Il n'avait eu le droit de la prendre en main que chez Ollivander et durant quelques entraînements avec Dumbledore. Autrement, en cours, il ne faisait que de la théorie. Il respira profondément. Heureusement qu'il était assez puissant pour avoir quelques bases de magie sans baguette sinon il n'imaginait à quel point son état d'esprit aurait empiré. Il serait sûrement devenu fou.

Il se leva, incapable de tenir en place. Il entendit alors des bruits et des pas précipités dans le couloir. Ca ne pouvait être qu'eux. Sans un son, il entrouvrit la fenêtre. Elle resta bloquée et il jura. Il fallait trouver un moyen de se cacher… Il se précipita. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

-Vous pourriez frapper nan ? ronchonna la Serdaigle.

Personne ne lui répondit :

-Z'avez pas vu Potter ?

De nouveau, personne ne répondit.

-Je conclus que non.

Les trois membres de l'Ordre fouillèrent armoires et tiroirs, regardèrent sous les lits et, finalement, ressortir aussi sec. Ils hurlèrent :

-Pas dans sa chambre !

La jeune Serdaigle secoua la tête et dit calmement :

-Quel dialogue de sourd !

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle regardait rêveusement l'endroit où le bad boy de Poudlard avait disparu.

Harry poussa un gémissement dépité. Quelle idée de se mincir pour passer par la fenêtre hein ? Il avait oublié que son dortoir était en haut d'une tour…. Ainsi, il se retint difficilement au montant de la fenêtre, les jointures blanchies. Finalement, avec une grande inspiration, il lâcha tout. Grâce à sa magie, il se fit lentement tomber dans l'herbe du parc. Il poussa un soupir et entendit vaguement les membres de l'Ordre crier qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il y eut un froissement d'herbe derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement, prêt à détaler. Mais il se détendit en voyant que ce n'était que le blond du petit déjeuner.

-Ils vous cherchent, dit-il seulement.

-Je sais, répondit Harry.

Ils se fixèrent, cherchant la faille de l'autre.

-Je ne vous ai jamais vu.

-Je ne suis jamais venu.

Harry eut un furtif sourire.

-Vous ne m'avez pas donné votre nom.

-Vous ne me l'avez pas demandé.

Harry eut un franc sourire et continua leur jeu. Ce serait au moins patient, à celui qui céderait le premier.

-Il fait gris, dit seulement l'adolescent.

-Oui.

-Et votre nom ?

-Lucius Malfoy.

-J'aime bien.

-Ah ?

-Oui, ça a un côté ténébreux.

Harry jeta un regard perçant à l'homme qui sentit ses conclusions s'effondrer. Comment pouvait-il deviner… ?

-Comment ?

Le Survivant détourna le regard.

-Ca se sent.

Et, brusquement, Lucius Malfoy eut marre de ces faux-semblants.

-Cessons ce jeu.

-Vous avez perdu, nota Harry d'une voix neutre. Mais vous vous êtes bien défendu.

-Je n'aurais pu gagner contre toi.

Il s'assit dans l'herbe, invitant Malfoy à le faire. L'homme hésita mais s'assit à son tour, lançant un sort de sa baguette marron foncée.

-Ils ne vous retrouveront pas tout de suite, justifia l'homme.

Harry eut un paisible sourire.

-Qu'ils me retrouvent maintenant ou dans une heure, quelle importance ? Tant que mes répliques cinglantes sont prêtes à les remettre à leur place…

Il se tut, laissant Malfoy comprendre totalement ses paroles et les accepter.

-Dites, je me trompe ou…

Lucius lui fit un signe de main et le coupa :

-Tutoies-moi.

-Dit, Monsieur Malfoy que…

Lucius prit un air amusé et compléta :

-Appelles-moi Lucius.

Harry eut un sourire rusé.

-Très bien monsieur Lucius.

Malfoy eut un rire.

-Chercherais-tu à me pousser à bout ?

Harry prit un air innocent.

-Moi ? Mais pas du tout ! Jamais je n'oserais !

Tout deux eurent un rire. Harry murmura quelques instants plus tard :

-Comment est-ce, au dehors ?

-Que…

-Je veux dire, hors de Poudlard ?

-Tu n'y es jamais allé ? demanda Lucius, son visage exprimant la surprise.

-Non. J'ai grandi ici, interdit de la vie extérieur et d'une enfance comme tant d'autres.

L'ange blond pâlit.

-Dumbledore est une vraie ordure !

-Je l'ai souvent pensé. Sans doute avait-il une raison. En tout cas, dehors a l'air sympa. Hormis ce mage noir qui fait tous ces morts… Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que je reste cloîtré ici hein ?

-En effet, murmura lentement Lucius de peur, de se compromettre.

-Et ce mage, il est comment ?

-je ne sais pas, répondit l'homme le plus sincèrement possible.

-Menteur.

La voix n'avait pas été forte et pourtant, elle frappa Lucius de plein fouet.

-Que…

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry, l'air aussi surpris que lui. Je le sais juste. Et puis votre aura vous trahit.

-Tu vois les auras ?

-Bien sûr !

-Tu es surprenant.

-Ne suis-je pas déjà anormal pour que Dumby s'occupe de moi ainsi ?

-Dumby ?

-Le dirlo quoi.

Lucius sourit. Harry resta longtemps à contempler ce visage d'ange cachant l'âme d'un démon. Puis il détourna le regard. Se releva. Malfoy l'imita.

-Il faut que je me dépêche, Dumby va finir par croire que j'ai fugué et mon plan tomberait à l'eau.

-Pourquoi ?

Harry eut un sourire malicieux.

-Je ne suis pas censé fuguer un jour de pluie.

Lucius éclata d'un rire franc.

* * *

-Il faut vous déplier dans toutes les parties de la ville pour le retrouver. S'IL le retrouve avant nous, nous sommes fichu. 

-Vous pouvez traduire ?

Dumbledore commença à répéter sa phrase avant de s'interrompre.

-Harry ?

-Non, le père Noël en tutu rose et porte-jarretelles qui fait des pointes sur sa moto sous l'eau et qui organise un concert de claquettes pour poissons en tout genre.

Lucius, lui aussi présent, s'autorisa un léger sourire.

-Harry, assieds-toi, demanda Sirius.

L'adolescent ne bougea pas.

-Par Merlin Harry ASSIEDS-TOI.

Il bailla ostensiblement.

-ASSIEDS-TOI PAR L'AMOUR DE MERLIN !

Sirius, aux bords des larmes, voyant que son filleul ne bougeait pas et ne réagissait pas à son autorité, supplia :

-Par pitié, assieds-toi s'il te plait !

Harry, impassible, s'exclama :

-Ben voilà, c'était pas si dur de le demander poliment !

Sirius semblait sur le point de faire une dépression nerveuse et de partir en hôpital psychiatrique immédiatement. Il se laissa choir dans un fauteuil et éclata en sanglots, aussitôt réconforté par McGonagall qui fusillait Harry du regard.

Dumbledore s'approcha de l'adolescent et saisit son menton, le forçant à tourner le regard vers lui.

-Harry…

-C'est bien comme ça que mes parents m'ont nommé en effet.

Albus soupira.

-Pourquoi agis-tu ainsi ?

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous cloîtré ainsi ?

Sirius siffla :

-C'est de l'irrespect et de l'impolitesse de répondre à une question par une autre.

Harry, toujours prisonnier du regard de son mentor, répondit :

-Peut-être car vous ne méritez ni mon respect ni ma politesse…

Dumbledore relâcha son menton et retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau, Harry le suivant du regard.

-Harry, si tu continue comme ça, je vais devoir te placer un scellé et donner ta garde à ton parrain.

Sirius pâlit et releva brusquement la tête, les yeux révulsés de terreur. Harry sourit à l'effet qu'il produisait sur son cher parrain mais maudit Dumbledore et son fichu scellé.

-Et par pitié…

La voix de Dumbledore s'éleva et tonna :

-Arrête ce sort sur ton parrain !

Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et Sirius perdit ses yeux révulsés bien qu'on y lise le refus prochain de la garde de l'adolescent. Patmol s'avança vers Harry et lui releva le menton. L'adolescent réussit à siffler :

-Tu me fais mal.

-Harry, pourquoi as-tu cessé de manger ?

-Tu me fais mal.

-Répond.

-Et moi je te dis que Tu. Me. Fais. Mal.

Sirius relâcha vivement le menton de l'adolescent, qui le massa en jetant un regard mortel à son parrain. Patmol s'adoucit et murmura :

-Ecoute, on est parti sur de mauvaises bases… Peut-on tout recommencer ?

-Après 6 ans ?

Harry éleva la voix, dans son ton la colère se lisant.

-Tu as déjà eu 6 ans pour te rattraper, n'est ce pas largement suffisant pour savoir de quoi il en retourne ? Tu as eu 6 ans pour gagner ma confiance, 5 pour la regagner. ET TU OSES ME DEMANDER DU TEMPS EN PLUS ? Tu as perdu ta chance à l'instant même où tu es apparu dans ma vie pauvre ignare ! Je t'ai vu comme un rempart contre la solitude, comme une aide providentielle et TU M'AS LACHEMENT ASSASSINE DANS LE DOS APRES T'ETRE LIE CONTRE MOI AVEC DUMBLEDORE.

-Harry, pardon !

-PARDON ? TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS TE PARDONNER AUSSI FACILEMENT QUE CA ? TU M'AS ABANDONNE DES QUE J'AI EU BESOIN DE TOI !

Il respira profondément.

-Tu me demande pardon après m'avoir fait souffrir dès mon plus jeune âge. J'avais 10 ans Sirius ! Et j'étais seul, j'avais désespérément besoin de compagnie ! Tu es apparu, comme un abri dans la tempête. Je me suis dirigé vers ta lumière et, innocemment, je t'ai offert de m'aider et de m'attacher à toi. Tu m'as rejeté assez violemment. Je t'es donné une seconde chance, naïvement. J'ai eu tord, je le sais maintenant. De toute manière, tu n'as su la saisir. Je n'ai aucun regret. Il est trop tard maintenant.

Sirius ne répondit pas, les larmes aux yeux. L'adolescent retomba dans un mutisme boudeur. Albus fit signe à tout le monde et, après avoir fait apparaître une bulle de silence autour d'eux, dit posément :

-Nous n'y arriverons pas ainsi.

-Que voulez-vous dire Albus ?

-Et bien Minerva, étant donné que nous sommes tous sur lui, il se rebiffe et nous attaque en se sentant en infériorité…

Il apparut que le raisonnement du directeur était juste mais un peu tardif.

-Où est Harry ?

Lucius répondit :

-Il est parti quand il fut clair que vous n'aviez plus besoin de lui.

Albus marmonna un sort et Harry réapparut dans le bureau.

-Ca vous dérangerait de laisser ma vie privée se dérouler ?

-Tu es parti sans mon autorisation.

-Il me semblait que vous m'aviez juste un peu oublié !

-L'ironie ne te va pas au teint Harry.

-Et encore moins au votre.

-Tu as réponse à tout dis-moi Harry.

-Oui, bien heureusement vu que vous, vous ne donnez aucune réponse à mes questions.

Albus sourit.

-Bien, Harry, tu peux retourner à la Tour Gryffondor.

Harry eut une grimace que son directeur remarqua.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?  
-J'aurais mieux fait d'accepter Serpentard quand le Choixpeau me l'avait proposé ! Au moins j'y aurais trouvé quelqu'un qui m'aime à ma juste valeur.

Sans un mot, laissant des visages choqués, il tourna le dos à la pièce et sortit. Lucius sourit.

* * *

Le couloir était silencieux et Harry s'efforçait de faire encore moins de bruit. Il se planta devant la gargouille et chercha longtemps le bon mot de passe. 

-Cornet Vanille.

Harry sursauta mais vit son ange gardien blond lui sourire. L'adolescent le remercia du regard et s'engouffra dans le bureau. Il fouilla du regard la pièce mais sa baguette resta cachée. Lucius, qui s'était approché silencieusement de l'adolescent, lança un sort d'attraction. Harry sursauta. Il se retourna vivement et se retrouva à quelques centimètres de son ange blond. Son souffle s'accéléra. Lucius se pencha légèrement vers Harry et chuchota dans son oreille, le faisant frémir :

-J'ai récupéré ta baguette… Tu as une dette envers moi…

Harry, surpris d'être aussi direct, répondit :

-Je sais comment la payer…

Et il apposa ses lèvres sur celle du Malfoy. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Peut-être parce qu'il était sûr de son charme, naturel et vestimentaire, parce que personne ne pouvait lui résister… Il ne le sut jamais car Lucius répondit au baiser, se faisant exigeant. Il requit l'entrée de sa bouche et Harry la lui offrit avec plaisir. La langue de l'homme caressa la sienne langoureusement et Harry gémit en se frottant au corps dont la langue douée faisait partie. La température, fraîche cette nuit-là, augmenta sensiblement autour des deux corps.

Harry fut projeté contre le bureau de Dumbledore, qui protesta avec un grincement étonnant. Harry n'eut pas le temps de le remarquer, un homme prenant place au dessus de lui, le dominant de sa haute stature.

-Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages. Tu joues avec le feu.

Harry répondit, le souffle court :

-J'aime me brûler…

Lucius sourit et exigea un dernier baiser avant de se reculer. Harry poussa un gémissement dépité qui fit revenir le démon blond à lui. Deux lèvres habiles parcoururent son cou et deux mains aventureuses découvrirent son corps. Harry poussa un long gémissement et s'arqua. Lentement, son corps réagit aux caresses et il ferma les yeux, son plaisir et son désir poussés au maximum.

Et puis, brusquement, tout cessa. Harry poussa un gémissement de protestation mais Lucius ne fit que sourire en le regardant. L'adolescent s'apprêtait à protester quand il se souvint d'où ils se trouvaient et bénit l'homme de l'avoir fait se rappeler de se qui se passerait si on les surprenait là, dans cette position. Il sourit doucement.

-Merci.

-Mais de rien beau brun, chuchota Lucius avant de faire demi-tour, marchant sensuellement.

Une fois seul, Harry murmura :

-Non, j'insiste, petit ange démoniaque.

Et un sourire rêveur naquit sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Harry se réveilla tôt le lendemain et prit, comme à son habitude, un malin plaisir à réveiller ses camarades bien avant l'heure. Quand il sortit de la chambre, il crut comprendre que ses camarades de chambrée voulaient le faire renvoyer. Harry sourit, satisfait que son objectif soit bientôt atteint. Etre renvoyé ! Cette expression sonnait bien dans sa bouche, claquait sur son palais et lui donnait un regain de force. 

Ainsi, il alla s'asseoir dans la Grande Salle, étrangement heureux. Comme d'habitude, il eut droit à une confrontation avec ses professeurs, mais, enthousiaste, Harry les remit à leur place avec une joie certaine. Il prit une pomme et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, avala quelque chose. Il sortit d'un pas mesuré, veillant à ne montrer à personne que ce jour variait des autres. Ses pieds le menèrent à sa chambre où, d'un geste de baguette, il fit sa valise. L'excitation montait en lui. Il la glissa dans sa poche après l'avoir réduite et descendit dans le parc, sa jubilation augmentant sensiblement. La pluie le trempa aussitôt et un grondement sonore de tonnerre vibra dans sa poitrine. Ses pieds brisèrent le silence de parc en faisant valser les cailloux.

Harry n'avait jamais été plus heureux, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi serein.

Sa main se posa sur la porte et il l'ouvrit. Jamais n'était-elle verrouillée ? A moins qu'à chaque fois, inconsciemment, il l'ouvre magiquement ? C'était nettement plus probable. Après plus de 6 ans, Dumbledore aurait tiré une leçon de ses erreurs non ?

Ses pieds se posèrent sur le bitume.

Il repoussa ses cheveux noirs collés par la pluie à ses tempes et sa nuque. Il jeta un sort sur ses yeux et jeta ses lunettes à terre. Nul besoin de les garder, une fois sa vue magiquement corrigée. Il se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait plus tôt. Calmement, il ferma la porte, baissa ses paupières et récita un sort, le front crispé par la concentration. Puis il sourit et s'éloigna du château.

Pas très loin de là, dans une chambre d'adolescents, venait d'apparaître, blotti sous les couvertures, un adolescent aux cheveux corbeaux et aux yeux émeraudes, cachés à l'instant par ses paupières baissées. Il était profondément endormi.

Londres était vivante, malgré la pluie et la matinée à peine entamée. Les rires, les cris, les paroles échangées cherchant à couvrir le vacarme résonnaient dans la rue pavée et entre les maisons aux rues étroites. Harry sourit.

Même s'il était étranger à ce monde, qu'il ne pouvait s'y joindre et s'y fondre, il s'y mouvait sans difficulté, malgré l'amertume croissante venu du fait qu'il ne puisse y vivre.

Il ne vivait pas comme eux, il n'était pas comme eux. Il était différent mais, pourtant, on l'acceptait volontiers dans un monde qui lui semblait chaque jour plus formidable, chaque nuit plus grand et qui, à chaque rencontre, lui semblait plus doux et agréable.

Les gens chantaient, riaient et dansaient, sans doute suite à n'importe quel événement inconnu à l'adolescent. A cette pensée, Harry maudit Dumbledore de ne lui avoir permis de connaître un monde merveilleux, presque relevant de l'imaginaire tant il lui semblait parfait.

Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur une marche de maison, regardant avec nostalgie les gens qui criaient aux fenêtres, ceux qui dansaient au milieu de la place, d'autres jouant dans la fontaine et le reste, les regardant avec amusement tout en buvant un verre à une terrasse.

Une adolescente, une jeune fille blonde aux joues rosies par l'alcool ou le froid, s'approcha de lui et lui tendit sa main. Surpris, Harry la saisit. Aussitôt, avec un rire, la jeune fille l'entraîna au milieu de la place pour le faire danser. Trop ahuri, le Rebelle dansa avec elle, malgré sa répugnance pour ce genre de passe temps.

Venait-elle de lui offrir un bon pour son monde ? Venait-elle de lui en ouvrir les portes ? Il n'aurait su le dire et sa joie grimpa d'un cran alors que pour la première fois il se laissait aller, son âme d'adolescent meurtri ressurgissant.

Il n'était plus l'enfant puéril qui cherchait à pousser à bout tout le monde, non, il n'était plus ce joueur qui croyait être le centre du monde. Il n'était plus l'innocent gamin bondissant de pierres en pierres dans son école, défiant les fantômes et son parrain de le rattraper. Il n'était plus le garçon moqueur qui envoyait ses professeurs à l'asile, il n'était plus ce personnage qu'il se créait et qui ne travaillait pas ses cours. Il n'était plus celui qu'il avait été.

Alors, dansant avec l'adolescente, il ouvrit son âme, ses larmes se mélangeant à la pluie.

Malgré ses efforts pour le cacher, il était un enfant meurtri par une vie qui ne méritait pas d'être donnée, il avait toujours été un adolescent qu'on avait consciencieusement fait vieillir. Il était un homme dans sa tête, ses pensées révélant la noirceur de son âme, sa solitude et son mal-être. Il était un vieillard dans un corps d'adolescent et ça, même s'il avait tout fait pour refouler l'irréfutable. Il était un enfant perdu dans le brouillard, cherchant désespérément ses repères, découvrant de sombres choses cachées aux tréfonds de son âme, de ces choses qui ne doivent jamais être découvertes car elles peuvent apporter la folie. Mais n'était-il pas déjà fou, après toutes les épreuves subies que l'on aurait pu et dû lui éviter ? Ne se devait-il pas d'être fou pour être un enfant perdu et terrifié, un adolescent aveuglé de peine et de douleur qui cherchait à se venger, un homme et son désir de ne pas voir la fin approcher, un vieillard avec sa sagesse et ses mots retenus et tout cela à la fois ?

Harry secoua furieusement la tête, le désir de voir toutes ses vérités qu'il avait longtemps, trop longtemps refoulées quitter son esprit et non se déballer avec une lenteur exquise digne d'une vengeance. Sa vérité se vengeait de tant de temps chassée, ignorée, détestée, saquée.

Finalement, lentement, la danse finit. Il remercia la jeune fille qui le regardait bizarrement et quitta le centre de la place en titubant. Il se glissa entre deux couples se bécotant et, le souffle saccadé, s'effondra au sol. Ses flancs palpitaient plus que de raison, surtout après une unique danse. Caché par les couples, il se reprit. Sa vie n'était certes pas simple mais ce n'était pas une raison ! Il fallait qu'il se reprenne quoi, il n'était donc pas un Serpentard dans l'âme pour que ses sentiments échappent ainsi à son contrôle ?

Il se releva, ses yeux brillants de volonté. Il était là pour s'amuser et même si le temps reflétait son état intérieur des plus chaotique, il se devait de se sentir bien un minimum. En commençant par s'excuser auprès de l'adolescente qui se trouvait au bord de la fontaine.

Il se dirigea vers elle.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai eu un vertige. J'avais besoin de reprendre mon souffle.

Il agrémenta ses paroles d'un sourire mi-charmeur mi-chien battu qu'il savait irrésistible et craquant à souhait. La jeune fille fondit littéralement et l'entraîna pour une seconde danse qui se trouvait être une chanson de rap qu'Harry adorait. Aussitôt, les jeunes dominèrent la piste, faisant leurs figures préférés, applaudis s'il les rataient ou les réussissaient. L'adolescent sourit avant de lui-même faire quelques figures qu'il avait expérimenté. Les gens l'applaudirent tout particulièrement car il réussissait drôlement bien ce qu'il entreprenait.

Et puis, il y eut un bruit de pas précipités. Harry fut le seul à les entendre, étant toujours aux aguets mais aucun membre ne s'arrêta devant cette manifestation de joie et ils fondirent dans une rue adjacente.

Harry, son enthousiasme redescendu, se releva et attira l'adolescente vers la fontaine où il s'assit. Elle l'imita. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille, un air embêté au visage.

-Il faut que je parte.

-Oh.

La jeune fille eut un air terriblement déçu et Harry se sentit presque coupable. Il murmura :

-Je reviendrais te voir, un jour.

Il déposa une bise papillon sur sa joue, la faisant rougir, lui s'excusant mentalement envers Lucius sans savoir pourquoi. Il s'éloigna, sentant le regard de l'adolescente dans son dos. Mais il ne se retourna pas.

Un moment plus tard, l'endroit le plus joyeux de Londres s'éteignit dans un dernier cri, le brasier s'éternisant, les gémissements sanglotant alors que le soleil pointait le bout de son nez. Au dessus de la place à la fontaine d'eau autrefois claire, une étrange marque verte composée d'un serpent et d'une tête de mort souriait narquoisement en attendant ceux qui découvriraient le massacre.

* * *

Sifflotant joyeusement, Harry marchait dans la rue. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi libre. Il mourrait d'envie d'écarter les bras et de rire, rire comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Il ne s'était jamais autant amusé. La pluie avait largement trempé ses vêtements et ils lui collaient au corps mais l'adolescent était heureux. Il se mit à courir lorsque des cris retentirent derrière lui. Il crut reconnaître dans le lot la lourde voix de Maugrey et il prit la fuite, effrayé de devoir rendre ce qu'il avait enfin prit : sa liberté. De plus, il savait que si on l'amenait dans le bureau de Dumbledore, pied et poing liés, ce serait pour lui apposer un scellé et l'enfermer dans une cage… Hors de question ! 

Ses foulées s'allongèrent et il sortit discrètement sa baguette. Il leur lança un sort d'illusion et se rua dans une ruelle adjacente, les regardant poursuivre son "double". Il poussa un soupir soulagé.

-Bande d'imbéciles au service de ce vieux fou de Dumby ! gronda-t-il.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, souffla une voix à son oreille.

Harry sursauta et fit volte-face, sa baguette obéissant à sa pensée et éclairant la scène. Il haussa un sourcil d'un air typiquement snapien –Merlin soit loué, vive ce débile graisseux- et détailla les hommes qu'il voyait. Il y avait là son ange blond, habillé de noir terriblement moulant qui faisait ressortir son teint de porcelaine et ses yeux gris intenses et l'adolescent se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas exprimer par ses yeux et une certaine partie de son anatomie la manière dont il le voyait. Il y avait également une dizaine d'hommes masqués et une femme, qu'il n'avait pas vu. Elle avait les paupières lourdes et ses cheveux bruns étaient raides. Dans ses prunelles luisait cependant la flamme de la cruauté. Les yeux de Harry, comme aimantés, retrouvèrent ceux, presque chaleureux, de son ange-démon blond. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes dans l'espoir de freiner cette envie –qui arrivait au grand galop- de lui sauter dessus et de ne plus maîtriser ses pulsions d'adolescent bourré d'hormones. Il se força à détourner les yeux, maudissant celui qui lui faisait ressentir tout ça et se tourna vers la dernière personne, la plus impressionnante.

Il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux vacillants entre la couleur de la nuit et celle du sang. Son visage était mince et pâle, ses doigts longs et blancs, son corps fin et musclé.

-Harry Potter, le Survivant qui fuit sa cours… Surprenant…

La voix était grave et chaude et un frisson parcourut Harry. Il se sentait étrangement à l'aise, comme si c'était dans cette ambiance qu'il devait vivre.

-Ces idiots sont incapables de la moindre logique, répondit l'adolescent, la voix chargée de hargne.

Lucius, discrètement, pressa sa main et Harry se calma. Les doigts se retirent, manquant de provoquer un gémissement chez le Survivant.

-Ainsi Lucius avait raison, murmura Voldemort en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son fidèle, de telle manière à ce qu'Harry en conçut une jalousie maladive.

-Je ne crois cependant pas que cela vous concerne, cracha l'adolescent, piqué au vif.

Voldemort haussa un sourcil intrigué et Lucius retint un sourire.

-Je ne vous ai rien demandé, bouda Harry, vexé que son ange blond ne se détache pas de la caresse de son maître.

Harry s'apprêtait à retourner dans la rue quand une main habile se posa sur son épaule.

-Reste donc avec nous, souffla Lucius, une étrange lueur dans les yeux, ses doigts pressants son épaule.

De le voir d'une telle proximité troubla totalement Harry qui ne put qu'acquiescer, fasciné par la beauté du blond. Voldemort eut un sourire.

-Nous avons tant de choses à nous dire…

Lucius s'était écarté et Voldemort caressait du bout du doigt le torse de l'adolescent qui se trouva fort gêné. Il balbutia :

-Mais les membres de l'Ordre…

-Chut, souffla l'homme Ténèbreux à son oreille, ses doigts jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Mes mangemorts vont s'en occuper.

Aussitôt, chaque mangemort disparut en transplanant, hormis Lucius qui regardait Voldemort avec… jalousie ? Harry retint un sourire satisfait. "Cette fois, c'est toi le jaloux petit diable blond ! Tu vas voir que je peux être pire qu'un Serpentard quand je m'y mets !"

-Oui, vous avez raison, nous avons tout notre temps.

-Tutoie-moi Harry s'il te plaît…

-Ce serait un vrai… plaisir, soupira Harry, passant une main dans ses cheveux et effleurant celle de Voldemort.

-Appelle-moi Tom, ronronna le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout émoustillé par le ton sur lequel l'adolescent avait prononcé le mot plaisir.

Lucius fusillait maintenant littéralement son Maître des yeux bien que celui-ci ne puisse le voir. Comment osait-il le toucher ? Et comment Harry osait ne pas le repousser ?

L'adolescent avança d'un pas, son corps effleurant celui de Tom qui l'attira à lui. Harry enfouit son beau visage dans le cou de Voldemort qui poussa un grognement rauque. Lucius se sentit trahi et désespéré bien que dans une colère noire. L'adolescent releva la tête et Malfoy senior eut une vision de rêve. Un visage d'ange aux cheveux ébouriffés, des émeraudes brillantes de désir et de pulsion, un nez fin, des pommettes rougies, ses lèvres qu'il mordillait et qui devenaient relativement rouges… Harry était un ange de la débauche et ce regard… Mais voilà, le problème avec ce regard, c'est qu'il était censé être dirigé sur lui, Lucius Malfoy, premier du nom et non sur monsieur je-suis-le-seigneur-noir-craignez-moi !

L'adolescent, d'une manière consciente ou non, appuya sa cuisse sur une partie relativement douloureuse et sensible de Tom qui rejeta la tête en arrière. Harry sourit et se blottit contre le sorcier sombre qui le serra doucement contre lui.

Il y eut brutalement des craquements sonores et l'adolescent se rejeta de l'étreinte de Voldemort, pris par surprise. Il se retrouva presque dans les bras d'un Lucius boudeur qui reprit rapidement son masque de mangemort confirmé.

-Harry !

L'adolescent tourna la tête vers le cri et les traits de son visage se durcirent. Les membres de l'Ordre étaient tous là. Ils semblaient danser d 'un pied sur l'autre, leurs yeux passant de Harry à Voldemort et de Voldemort à Harry, ne sachant guère qu'elle devait être la position à tenir.

-Harry…

Les yeux de l'adolescent fusillèrent son directeur.

-Viens ici, nous nous devons de te protéger.

-Me protéger ? cracha Harry comme s'il s'agissait de la pire insanité. En me coupant du monde vous voulez me protéger ?! Imbécile heureux !

Il s'apprêtait à dire une énorme bêtise quand Lucius le prit dans ses bras. Il se calma et donna un chaleureux regard à son ange qui se sentit fondre.

On l'appelait mais Harry ne répondit pas. Son ange approcha son visage du sien pour lui offrir en récompense du choix du bon camp un baiser langoureux auquel l'adolescent répondit immédiatement. L'adolescent ne fut pas conscient du regard enflammé de colère mais également de compréhension que lui jetait Tom. Il pensait seulement à la douceur des lèvres de son ange.

Harry enlaça Lucius qui s'empressa de faire de même et s'ils n'avaient pas été en public dans une telle situation, leur baiser serait allé beaucoup plus loin.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre à regret et Harry dit d'une voix claquante :

-Vous pouvez aussi me compter comme votre ennemi.

Les membres de l'Ordre prirent des mines effondrés bien qu'ils soient de très mauvais comédiens. Voldemort fit signe à ses mangemorts de transplaner au QG.

-Viens Harry, chuchota Lucius à son oreille, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur lubrique. Je t'ai rendu jaloux, tu m'as rendu l'appareil… Ca te tenterait que je te fasse découvrir des sensations extraordinaires… Et cela tous les deux ?

La proposition fit sourire l'adolescent.

-Avec… Plaisir, murmura-t-il d'un ton provoquateur.

Ils transplanèrent au manoir de Voldemort. Aussitôt, le soleil perça les nuages. Il ne pleuvait plus sur Londres.

* * *

FIN !

* * *

Mon premier HPLM... Qu'en pensez-vous ? Pour cela, une seule chose : REVIEW ! Ze vous aime fort !

AD


End file.
